Red Riding Hinata
by Kazahana Miyuki
Summary: "Sesaat sebelum Hinata kabur, gadis itu sempat menatap mata magenta si serigala dan melihat sesuatu yang manusiawi di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa terlihat pada mata seekor serigala."


**A/N:**

Hai, minna-san!

Aku author baru di FFn ini. Masih sangat genin, and this is my very first fic. Semoga readers semua suka. Aku sangat mohon bimbingan dari senpai-senpai yang mungkin kebetulan mampir kesini. Tolong dibantu yak.. (maaf kalo kata2ku aneh) Dan kalo boleh, aku mau minta sumbangan review seikhlasnya. Kalo ada yang mau ngelempar kritik, atau mungkin.. ehem.. flame? Boleh-boleh aja kok. Psst, aku suka yang hot-hot. Ya? Ya? Ya? *dijitak pake sendal nenek chiyo* ^o^

**Summary:**

"Sesaat sebelum Hinata kabur, gadis itu sempat menatap mata magenta si serigala dan melihat sesuatu yang manusiawi di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa terlihat pada mata seekor serigala."

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tapi aku berharap Hidan menjadi milikku seorang. *diguyur*

**Pairing:** Hidan (suamiku tercinta XD) – Hinata (ceritanya dia itu aku *digetok*).

**Rate: **Karena masih sangat permulaan, dan aku belum berani macem2, sebaiknya TKP diamankan ke rated-T.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warning:** OOC yang menghinggapi beberapa karakter (terutama pada suamiku tersayang yang tiba2—entah kerasukan apa—jadi gentle :p), miss typo di suatu tempat, dan tentu saja, walaupun ber-setting di Konoha, ini Alternate Universe.

**Red Riding Hinata**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Pada suatu hari yang damai di desa Konoha, hiduplah seorang gadis kecil yang cantik bernama Hinata Hyuuga, putri satu-satunya dari saudagar kaya raya di desa itu. Ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtua yang sangat ia cintai di rumah mereka yang mewah dan indah. Hinata dan ibunya sangat sering membersihkan rumah dan kebun mawar kesayangan Hinata, sehingga tidak ada rumah yang lebih asri dibanding rumah mereka. Mereka hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Terutama untuk pasangan Hyuuga, kebahagiaan mereka bertambah ganda sejak kehadiran Hinata sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namun sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Tetangga mereka, Anko Mitarashi, sudah lama mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga itu. Langkah pertamanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan adalah dengan menyingkirkan ibu Hinata. Karena itulah, saat keluarga Hyuuga mengundangnya untuk makan malam sebagai perayaan ulang tahun Hinata, Anko melihat kesempatan emasnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebotol kecil bubuk racun yang dipesannya dari seorang ahli obat-obatan gelap bernama Orochimaru. Ia berpura-pura ke dapur untuk mengambilkan puding cokelat sebagai makanan penutup mereka, dan menaburkan racun tersebut ke atas piring ibu Hinata. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigainya karena mereka memang sudah lama mengenal Anko sebagai wanita yang sopan dan ramah. Mereka tak pernah menyadari kalau itu semua hanyalah kedok wanita licik itu semata.

Keesokan paginya setelah acara tersebut, ibu Hinata tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Hinata dan ayahnya merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka kasihi. Setiap kali Hinata melihat kebun mawar mereka, ia akan kembali jatuh dalam kesedihan karena kebun itu selalu membuatnya teringat dengan wajah cantik ibunya. Di tengah kesedihan yang melanda keluarga itu, Anko menyelipkan dirinya di antara mereka. Berpura-pura memberikan simpati. Bersikap seolah-olah ia ikut bersedih. Bahkan tidak jarang ia menitikkan beberapa tetes airmata palsu di depan ayah dan anak itu. Ayah Hinata yang tidak tega melihat putrinya terus menerus bersedih dan kesepian, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari seorang ibu baru bagi Hinata. Ia pun memilih untuk menikah lagi dengan Anko. Sayangnya, pria itu tidak tahu kalau keputusannya salah besar.

Anko berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ibu kandung Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak lembut, tidak penyayang, angkuh, suka seenaknya, pokoknya apa yang Hinata lihat selama ini pada diri Anko tidak pernah ditunjukkan lagi. Lima tahun setelah hari itu, Hinata mulai mempelajari, inilah diri Anko yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu juga menyadari, kalau Anko sudah lama mengincar posisi ini, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang direncanakan wanita itu. Sayangnya, ayah Hinata tidak pernah menyadarinya, dan Hinata sendiri memang tidak pernah mengadukan semua itu pada ayahnya. Ia ingin membawa beban itu sendiri. Ia tidak mau menambah rasa sakit di hati ayahnya yang tampaknya masih terluka.

Dan Anko memang sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana, dan kali ini adalah untuk menyingkirkan Hinata. Ketika ayah Hinata pergi ke desa lain karena panggilan pekerjaan, kesempatan itu datang.

Anko mendatangi kamar Hinata. Ia mendapati gadis itu sedang menyisir rambut indigo-nya yang indah dan terjuntai lembut sampai ke punggungnya. Oh, betapa Anko sangat ingin menjambak dan menggunting rambut itu. Tapi demi rencananya, ia harus menahan diri.

Hinata terkesiap saat melihat ibu tirinya datang ke kamarnya dengan senyuman dingin yang penuh arti. Wanita itu menenteng sebuah keranjang piknik kecil. Ia berdiri di belakang Hinata dan meletakkan keranjang itu di atas meja rias Hinata.

"Hinata," ujar Anko. "aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Hinata sangat ingin menolak. Dalam hati, ia tidak sudi dimintai tolong oleh wanita ini. Tapi demi rasa hormatnya pada ayahnya, dengan berat hati Hinata menjawab,

"Minta tolong apa, Bu?"

Ah, Anko sangat benci setiap kali Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'. Aku tidak setua itu, bodoh, pikir Anko. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia tetap harus mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ibuku sedang sakit. Ia tinggal di Suna. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengantarnya sendiri, tapi sejak tadi pagi kepalaku sangat sakit. Jadi aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mengantar keranjang ini kesana. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, bukan?" kata Anko.

"Suna? Tapi desa itu jauh sekali dan hanya bisa ditempuh lewat hutan. Aku bisa kemalaman saat pulang nanti." Hinata memprotes.

"Kau membantahku?" tanya Anko dingin.

Hinata menggeleng. "T-tidak."

Anko tersenyum lagi. "Bagus kalau begitu. Berangkatlah sekarang. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Ya, lebih cepat, lebih baik, pikir Anko.

Segera setelah Anko keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menyambar jubahnya yang berwarna merah dari tiang gantungan baju. Hinata sangat menyukai jubah ini. Ibunya yang membuatkannya untuknya saat ulang tahunnya yang keenam. Hinata mengingat saat itu.

"Ibu, jubah ini terlalu besar untukku." protes Hinata kecil saat itu.

"Hm, kau benar juga, sayang. Kelihatannya sedikit kedodoran." sahut ibu Hinata.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka jubah cantik ini."

"Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu, pakailah. Nanti saat kau bertambah besar, Ibu yakin jubah ini akan sangat pas di tubuhmu."

"Menurut Ibu begitu?"

Ibunya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Ia kemudian mencium puncak kepala putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata menyeka setitik air yang muncul di sudut matanya saat ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu lagi kalau ia tidak ingin Anko memarahinya. Karena kalau Anko sedang marah, bukan mulutnya saja yang akan bergerak.

Hinata mengangkat keranjang yang diberikan Anko tadi dari atas meja riasnya. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengintip apa isinya, karena memang itulah yang selalu diajarkan oleh ibu kandungnya. Tidak sopan melihat sesuatu yang bukan milikmu kecuali kau diizinkan untuk melihatnya.

Hinata berjalan keluar rumahnya, tidak menyadari senyum kemenangan Anko saat ia menatap gadis berjubah merah itu dari dalam kamarnya.

Suna, pikir Hinata. Ia sudah lama tidak pergi ke desa itu. Terakhir ia kesana saat ia berumur lima tahun, untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya, Temari. Sejak itu, mereka belum bertemu lagi. Saat mereka pergi dengan kereta kuda saja, ayah Hinata merasa begitu was-was. Karena seperti yang Hinata katakan tadi, satu-satunya jalan terdekat menuju desa Suna adalah dengan melalui sebuah hutan yang mengerikan dan penuh dengan perampok. Mungkin hewan liar juga berlalu lalang disana. Apalagi kepala desa Konoha yang baru sudah memutuskan untuk menutup jalan itu, jadi tidak ada lagi kereta kuda yang melewatinya. Orang-orang harus melewati hutan itu dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Hinata melewati jalan baru. Tapi jalan itu memutar sangat jauh sampai ke desa Iwa dan Hinata tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar kereta kuda. Anko sendiri juga tadi sama sekali tidak menitipkan sepeser pun padanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dan mengambil jalan pintas melalui hutan ini. Lagipula hari masih sangat terang, jadi ia pasti bisa mencapai desa itu dan kembali sebelum gelap.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, memangnya sejak kapan Anko punya seorang ibu di Suna? Wanita itu tidak pernah menceritakan asal-usulnya. Tidak ada kerabat yang pernah mengunjunginya. Hinata juga heran kenapa ayahnya mau menikahi seorang wanita yang asing seperti itu. Hinata lebih senang kalau ayahnya tidak usah menikah lagi. Atau paling tidak pilihlah wanita lain yang tidak seperti Anko. Kurenai-sensei, misalnya. Gurunya sewaktu di taman kanak-kanak itu begitu lembut dan baik hati. Tapi Hinata ingat kalau ia baru saja mengunjungi resepsi pernikahan Kurenai-sensei bulan lalu.

Karena terlalu sering asyik tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hinata terkejut saat melihat matahari sudah sangat condong ke arah barat. Gawat, sudah mulai senja, pikirnya. Ia bahkan belum sama sekali keluar dari hutan itu. Cepat-cepat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, berharap akan segera sampai di desa yang ditujunya. Namun yang diharapkannya tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Ia justru malah berjalan berputar-putar di dalam hutan itu. Dan ketika hari benar-benar gelap, Hinata benar-benar panik.

Setiap suara yang terdengar di telinganya membuatnya ketakutan. Suara burung hantu di balik pohon, suara gesekan semak-semak, suara kepakan sayap kelelawar, suara jangkrik; semua itu selalu membuat Hinata terkejut. Airmata terbit dari matanya. Bibir dan jari-jarinya gemetaran. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit karena sudah berjalan tanpa arah selama entah berapa lama. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai terasa menghantam-hantam tulang rusuknya, berbagai macam emosi berkecamuk dalam kepala gadis itu. Kegelapan membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi melihat jalan yang tadi siang ia telusuri. Gadis itu malah berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Jubah merahnya berulang kali tersangkut ranting pohon dan menjadi kotor.

Setelah cukup lama dibuat berputar-putar dan dipermainkan oleh ketakutannya, rasa lelah akhirnya menguasai Hinata hingga ia jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari sebuah pohon. Hinata menyeret tubuhnya mendekati pohon itu lalu bersandar disana. Ia menatap kegelapan di sekitarnya dengan ketakutan dan rasa was-was yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Perutnya mulai kelaparan, jadi ia membuka keranjang yang dibawanya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena melanggar aturan ibu kandungnya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat mendapati bahwa keranjang itu hanya terisi sekerat roti yang sudah berjamur, sebuah stroberi yang sudah lama dimakan dan sangat membusuk, dan sebotol air kotor bersabun dari cucian piring. Hati Hinata merasa semakin sakit melihat betapa kejam perlakuan ibu tirinya itu terhadapnya. Wanita itu membuangnya, berharap ia akan mati kelaparan, atau mungkin mati dimakan hewan buas. Tuhan, kenapa kau membiarkan ia menjalankan rencananya dengan sempurna, jerit Hinata dalam hati.

Rasa letih dan sakit hati berbaur dengan lapar membuat Hinata akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Ketika gadis itu membuka sepasang mata pucat miliknya yang masih basah oleh airmata, ia melihat bahwa hari sudah pagi. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari sela-sela dedaunan. Perlahan-lahan, Hinata memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, berharap ia akan menemukan jalan pulangnya kembali. Hinata berjanji, sesampainya ayahnya di rumah nanti, Hinata akan langsung mengadukan kekejaman Anko padanya.

Namun ternyata, lagi-lagi ia harus merasa kecewa setelah menyadari betapa jauh ia tersesat ke dalam hutan. Pepohonan begitu rimbun dan rapat, membuat jarak pandang gadis itu begitu pendek.

Saat sedang kebingungan, tiba-tiba hidung Hinata mencium sesuatu yang begitu wangi dan menggugah selera. Seperti bau masakan. Mungkin ayam panggang, pikir Hinata. Nalurinya kemudian membawa gadis itu untuk mengikuti asal aroma yang lezat tersebut.

Ternyata, aroma tersebut berasal dari dalam sebuah rumah di tengah hutan. Yang mengesankan, atap rumah itu terbuat dari kue tart dengan berbagai macam krim dan selai berwarna-warni di atasnya, dindingnya dari biskuit cokelat dan vanila yang disusun berselang-seling, pintunya dari cokelat yang berbau begitu manis, jendela dan tamannya dari permen yang berkilauan. Rasa lapar Hinata semakin menggebu-gebu saat melihat rumah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung mencomot sedikit dari dinding biskuit itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak cukup hanya segigit, Hinata terus memakan dinding itu.

Tiba-tiba, dari dalam rumah muncul seorang pria berwajah aneh. Sisi kanan pria itu berwarna hitam legam, sedangkan sisi yang satunya berwarna putih seperti kertas. Di belakangnya, seekor serigala besar berbulu putih keperakan membuntutinya. Mata kuning pria itu menatap Hinata dengan garang. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu beringsut mundur, ketakutan.

"Beraninya kau memakan rumah kami!" seru pria menyeramkan itu. Suaranya yang terdengar seperti monster membuat Hinata semakin gemetar.

"Sekarang kami akan memakanmu!" seru pria itu lagi.

Tangan kanan pria itu yang berwarna hitam terulur untuk menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar ke dalam rumah. Hinata menjerit-jerit dan meminta pertolongan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolongnya di tengah hutan ini? Siapa yang mungkin mendengar jeritannya? Ketika kaki Hinata mulai memasuki rumah itu dan ia sudah pasrah atas nasibnya, tiba-tiba matanya melihat serigala putih yang tadi membuntuti pria ini bergerak. Dengan sangat cepat, serigala itu menerjang si pria berwajah menyeramkan itu dan menggigit salah satu sisi wajahnya.

"Hidan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan! Lepaskan! Hei!" Pria itu meronta-ronta.

Tangannya melepaskan tangan Hinata dan kesempatan itu tidak Hinata sia-siakan untuk menjauhkan diri darinya. Sesaat sebelum Hinata kabur, gadis itu sempat menatap mata magenta si serigala dan melihat sesuatu yang manusiawi di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa terlihat pada mata seekor serigala.

Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumah itu. Untungnya, ia sudah mendapatkan kembali energinya karena memakan dinding biskuit tadi. Hinata berlari dan terus berlari. Saat ia merasa sudah cukup aman, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia duduk di atas sebuah batu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari serigala putih itu.

Bukankah serigala itu adalah peliharaan pria menyeramkan tadi? Kelihatannya begitu. Tapi kenapa hewan itu malah menggigit tuannya? Kenapa hewan itu membiarkan Hinata pergi? Malah sebenarnya Hinata merasa seperti dibantu untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi kemudian, ia baru ingat kalau ia harus segera mencari jalan pulang kalau tidak ingin bermalam lagi di hutan ini. Tepat saat Hinata berdiri, gadis itu melihat sesuatu di kejauhan.

Si serigala.

Bulu-bulunya yang berwarna putih keperakan terlihat acak-acakan dan kotor. Mata magentanya tertutup sebelah, kakinya terpincang-pincang. Yang membuat Hinata terkejut, ada darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Serigala itu berhenti di depan Hinata. Merasa bahwa hewan itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud untuk menganggunya, Hinata meraih ujung jubah merahnya lalu menggunakannya untuk menyeka darah di mulut si serigala.

Setelah Hinata selesai membersihkan darah itu, si serigala terkulai di dekat kaki Hinata lalu tertidur. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan serigala itu. Maka, dengan perlahan gadis itu menarik kepala si serigala ke atas pangkuannya.

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar namamu," bisik Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Hidan, benar?"

Sejak hari itu, Hinata tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencari jalan pulang lagi. Ia dan Hidan membangun sebuah pondok kecil untuk ditempati. Mereka tinggal bersama sampai hampir setahun, mencari makanan dari buah-buahan di hutan atau ikan di danau yang terletak tak jauh dari pondok kecil mereka. Hidan setia menemani dan melindungi Hinata. Begitupun Hinata selalu merawat dan memelihara Hidan dengan baik. Hinata bahkan nyaris melupakan rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Mereka sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

Suatu hari, seorang pengembara yang hendak pergi menuju desa Konoha melewati hutan itu. Dari balik pepohonan, ia melihat seorang gadis yang memakai jubah merah yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seekor serigala putih besar. Sesampainya di desa Konoha, ia pergi ke sebuah bar dan menceritakan hal itu pada beberapa orang yang ada disana. Sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu tidak mempercayai cerita si pengembara karena mereka tahu tidak ada orang yang mau tinggal di hutan itu. Tidak ada yang percaya, kecuali satu orang.

Anko menguping pembicaraan pengembara itu dan merasa geram saat menyadari kalau gadis yang dimaksud adalah anak tirinya. Ternyata ia belum mati, pikirnya. Anko pun menyiapkan sebuah rencana baru. Dan kali ini, ia sendiri yang akan memastikan kematian gadis itu.

Anko mendatangi rumah Orochimaru pada malam harinya. Ia tahu pria itu pernah membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat seseorang menyamar menjadi orang lain.

"Kau ingin meminta bantuanku lagi?" tanya Orochimaru dari balik meja kerjanya, meracik sesuatu.

"Ya, aku ingin membeli ramuan barumu." jawab Anko dingin.

"Ramuan baru yang mana? Aku membuat cukup banyak ramuan beberapa minggu terakhir ini." sahut Orochimaru.

"Ramuan yang itu." Anko menunjuk sebuah botol berisikan cairan berwarna ungu gelap di antara rak berisi ramuan milik Orochimaru.

Orochimaru melirik ramuan yang ditunjuk Anko dan mendengus.

"Kau berani membayarku dengan apa untuk ramuan itu?" tanya pria berwajah pucat itu.

Anko meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak akan membayarmu sekarang? Nanti saat rencana kita berhasil, kau akan mendapatkan empat puluh persen dari semua kekayaan Hyuuga. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa harta kekayaan mereka, bukan?" seru Anko.

"Tentu saja aku tahu orang macam apa yang kau incar itu. Tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa benar-benar mempercayaimu. Aku tidak bodoh, Anko. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkanku." kata Orochimaru dengan nada mengancam.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah melihat sendiri kejeniusanmu. Terima kasih karena melelehkan kalung berhargaku. Sekarang berikanlah ramuan ini. Oh ya, aku juga meminta racun yang lebih ampuh daripada yang kuminta waktu itu."

"Dasar wanita licik." desis Orochimaru.

Sesampainya di rumah, Anko mengambil sebuah apel merah dari dalam lumbung makanan. Ia melumuri sebagian apel itu dengan racun dan meletakannya di atas keranjang bersama dengan apel-apel lainnya. Kemudian ia meminum ramuan penyamaran dari Orochimaru. Saat ia melihat hasil yang diciptakan ramuan itu, Anko tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, di tengah hutan, Hinata sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan Hidan yang tengah mendengkur di sisinya. Hinata baru saja selesai menceritakan kisah tentang kue jahe pada serigala itu. Terkadang Hinata merasa seperti ditemani oleh manusia, bukan oleh seekor serigala. Karena serigala itu bersikap seolah-olah ia bisa mengerti apa yang Hinata bicarakan, melakukan apa yang Hinata suruh, bahkan terkadang serigala itu mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tertawa setiap kali Hinata menceritakan kisah-kisah yang lucu.

Melihat Hidan yang sedang terlelap, Hinata merasa tidak ingin mengganggunya. Jadi dengan sangat perlahan, Hinata beringsut menjauh dari serigala itu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan.

Saat sedang asyik melihat-lihat suasana hutan di sore hari, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Hinata mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan sedang duduk di atas batang pohon yang tumbang sambil menangis terisak-isak. Di tangannya ada sekeranjang apel yang ranum. Iba mendengar tangisan anak itu, Hinata menghampirinya.

"Adik kecil, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata dengan mata kecilnya yang sembab.

"A-aku.. aku belum menjual s-sat-satupun dari a-apel ini," kata anak itu terbata-bata. "I-ibuku pasti..pasti akan m-marah besar padaku."

Hati Hinata trenyuh mendengar isakan anak itu. Kalimat itu membuatnya teringat pada perlakuan ibu tirinya dulu. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk membantu anak itu. Lagipula ia menyimpan beberapa keping uang di sakunya. Hidan mengambilnya dari rumah pria berwajah hitam dan putih itu dulu.

"Kalau begitu, biar kakak membelinya untukmu." kata Hinata.

"Benarkah? B-benarkah kakak mau membelinya untukku?" tanya anak perempuan itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Anak perempuan itu menerima uang yang disodorkan oleh Hinata lalu mengambil sebuah apel. Apel itu berwarna merah dengan sedikit warna hijau di salah satu sisinya. Untuk membuat hati anak itu semakin senang, Hinata menggigit apel itu di bagian hijaunya, mengunyahnya perlahan lalu menelannya.

Mendadak, segera setelah apel itu meluncur melewati kerongkongan Hinata, gadis itu langsung ambruk ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum sinis dan menampilkan wujud yang sebenarnya. Anko.

Wanita itu tertawa puas melihat anak tirinya sudah terbaring tak bernafas di depan kakinya. Kini gadis itu benar-benar lenyap untuk selamanya. Masih dengan tawanya, Anko meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Hidan terkesiap. Ia terbangun dan tak menemukan Hinata di sampingnya. Kemana gadis itu? Entah kenapa, rasa khawatir selalu menyergapnya setiap kali Hinata jauh darinya. Dan kali ini, perasaan khawatir itu berlipat ganda karena Hinata tidak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Tidak di dalam pondok. Tidak di tepi danau. Tidak dimanapun. Hidan berlari ke dalam hutan, menajamkan setiap indera yang ia miliki.

Dan disanalah ia menemukannya.

Gadis itu terbaring di atas tanah, tidak bergerak. Dengan cepat, Hidan berlari ke arah gadis itu dan mengendusnya. Hatinya tersayat saat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi bernafas. Tapi ia mencoba optimis. Ia menarik-narik jubah gadis itu, menggonggong di telinganya, menggigit pelan lengannya, namun Hinata tak kunjung membuka matanya. Merasa semua usahanya sia-sia, Hidan kemudian membawa Hinata kembali ke pondok mereka. Ia mengais tanah, bersiap untuk menguburkan Hinata.

Namun, saat Hidan melihat kecantikan gadis itu, melihat alasan kenapa ia selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, serigala itu tidak tega melaksanakan niatnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan Hinata di atas sebuah meja batu yang sudah retak. Hidan meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga-bunga hutan di sekeliling tubuh Hinata yang terbujur kaku. Ia sendiri dengan setia menungguinya di meja batu itu, tidak peduli hujan atau panas yang menderanya, ia tidak pernah masuk kembali ke dalam pondok dan tidak pernah meninggalkan Hinata di luar.

Waktu berlalu, dan di desa Konoha, ayah Hinata yang telah mengetahui kalau putri satu-satunya telah hilang saat bermain di hutan berbulan-bulan yang lalu, langsung jatuh sakit. Ia tidak mau makan dan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Setiap malam, ia terus mengigau dan memanggil-manggil nama Hinata. Ia mengabaikan Anko. Ia bahkan mengabaikan berita bahwa pangeran dari desa Suna akan mengunjungi desa mereka dan kemungkinan akan memilih bermalam di rumahnya sebagai salah satu keluarga berada di desanya. Ia mengabaikan semuanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Hinata, putrinya yang telah menghilang.

Sementara itu, serombongan orang yang membawa pangeran dari desa Suna, Sasori, berjalan melewati hutan. Rombongan itu bersembunyi dari kejaran gerombolan penjahat yang dikabarkan akan mencegat mereka di jalan utama menuju desa Konoha. Karena itulah Pangeran Sasori meminta mereka untuk melalui jalan lama di hutan, rute yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh para penjahat itu. Saat sedang berjalan pelan melewati hutan tersebut, tiba-tiba Pangeran Sasori mendengar suara lolongan serigala dari dalam hutan. Pangeran Sasori merasa aneh, karena setahu dia, tidak pernah ada serigala yang tinggal di hutan itu. Ditarik oleh rasa penasaran, Pangeran Sasori mencari asal suara lolongan tersebut. Sang pangeran terkejut saat melihat ada seorang gadis berwajah pucat terbaring di atas meja batu dengan mengenakan jubah merah. Seekor serigala putih meraung-raung di sampingnya, melolong tanpa henti.

Jadi ini asal lolongan itu, pikir Pangeran Sasori.

Sang pangeran mengira kalau serigala itu hendak melukai sang gadis. Karena itu, ia mencabut pedangnya dan menyerang serigala itu.

Hidan, si serigala, terkejut dan tidak siap saat Pangeran Sasori menyerbunya. Ia pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Pangeran Sasori menebas kaki dan perutnya. Hidan terjatuh. Ia menatap lemah saat melihat Pangeran Sasori dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Hinata dari atas meja batu.

Pangeran Sasori menggendong Hinata ke atas kudanya, lalu membawanya pergi ke desa Konoha, meninggalkan Hidan yang terluka.

Saat Hinata terus tak sadarkan diri di atas kuda Pangeran Sasori, keajaiban terjadi. Jalanan hutan yang tidak rata membuat perjalanan mereka berguncang-guncang. Secara ajaib, tiba-tiba guncangan itu membuat potongan apel yang selama ini tersangkut di kerongkongan Hinata terdorong keluar. Hinata pun terbangun.

Pangeran Sasori tersenyum melihat pipi Hinata yang bersemu saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah bersandar di dada sang pangeran yang bidang.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Pangeran Sasori.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hyuuga? Apakah kau putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga?" tanya Pangeran Sasori lagi.

"Y-ya. Ap-apakah Anda mengenal ayahku?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kami sebenarnya memang berencana untuk menuju rumahmu." jawab Pangeran Sasori.

Sang pangeran tersenyum, membuat hati Hinata tenang.

Ketika Hinata sampai di rumah, betapa senangnya hati ayahnya. Ia merasa seperti hidup kembali. Ia bahkan langsung melompat dari ranjangnya dan langsung memeluk putrinya itu, disaksikan dengan tatapan kebencian dari mata Anko. Rencananya benar-benar berantakan. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa hidup kembali?

Ayah Hinata mengadakan pesta besar selama tiga hari sebagai penyambutan kembalinya Hinata. Setelah pesta itu, ayah Hinata memanggil putrinya ke ruang keluarga. Disana, ia disambut oleh ayahnya dan Pangeran Sasori yang kelihatannya sedang berbincang-bincang.

Di luar dugaan Hinata, ternyata sang pangeran bermaksud untuk melamarnya. Ayah Hinata sudah menyetujuinya, tapi ia tetap harus bertanya pendapat putrinya. Hinata sangat senang mendengar lamaran itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang mencegahnya, memintanya untuk menolak lamaran itu. Ada suara di dalam kepalanya yang menjerit-jerit, tapi Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dijeritkannya. Maka, dengan sopan, Hinata meminta izin kepada Pangeran Sasori untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

Malam harinya, Hinata tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Sudah lama ia merindukan tempat tidur itu, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa asing dengannya.

Dalam tidurnya malam itu, ia bermimpi. Ia melihat sebuah pondok kecil di tengah hutan. Pondok itu kosong dan tidak terawat. Siapapun penghuninya, ia pasti sudah lama meninggalkannya. Hinata berjalan mengitari pondok itu dan menemukan sebuah meja batu tak jauh dari sana. Meja batu itu sudah retak. Dedaunan kering dan bunga-bunga liar yang mulai menghitam bertaburan di atasnya. Hinata berjalan ke samping meja itu dan melihat ada sesosok makhluk berbulu putih terbaring di sampingnya.

Ternyata itu seekor serigala.

Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan. Darah merah membasahi bulu putih keperakannya yang lembut. Tubuhnya begitu lemah, tak mampu bergerak lagi. Hinata memangku kepala serigala itu di atas kepalanya. Hinata menatap mata magentanya yang setengah terbuka, dan menyaksikan dengan nafas tercekat saat mata itu perlahan-lahan menutup.

Hinata terbangun. Mimpi terakhirnya menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk. Peluh membasahi gaun tidurnya. Rambutnya lengket karena keringat. Jari-jarinya gemetaran. Nafasnya memburu. Ia menatap sekitarnya. Ia masih di kamarnya.

Serigala itu, jerit Hinata dalam hati, aku ingat serigala itu. Kumohon. Semoga ia tidak...

Hinata melompat dari atas ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Hinata tidak peduli bahwa saat itu masih tengah malam. Hinata tidak peduli bahwa saat itu ia hanya mengenakan gaun tidur yang tidak bisa melindunginya dari angin yang dingin. Ia juga tidak peduli bahwa saat itu ia tengah bertelanjang kaki. Ia hanya terus berlari ke dalam hutan, berbelok kesana kemari, tidak takut akan kemungkinan tersesat, namun akhirnya berhasil menemukan pondok itu.

Cepat-cepat Hinata mencari meja batu itu. Tanpa waktu lama, Hinata menemukan si serigala. Keadaannya justru lebih parah dari yang ia lihat dalam mimpi.

"Hidan.." bisik Hinata.

Mata magenta si serigala mengintip lemah dari balik kelopaknya. Secercah harapan seolah membuatnya menemukan kembali alasan untuk bertahan. Namun luka dan rasa sakit yang menderanya begitu hebat. Ia tidak tahu apa ia bisa cukup kuat.

"Hidan," bisik Hinata lagi. "Maafkan aku."

Hinata terisak-isak. Ia menarik tubuh Hidan yang terkulai dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku karena melupakanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu."

Setelah itu, Hinata menempelkan bibirnya di atas kening Hidan, dan sesuatu terjadi. Cahaya putih muncul dari kening Hidan yang kemudian menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mata pucat Hinata terbelalak melihat cahaya itu. Terlebih lagi saat cahaya itu mulai lenyap, Hinata mendapati kalau yang ada di dalam pangkuannya bukanlah seekor serigala, melainkan seorang pria berambut putih keperakan dan memiliki paras yang begitu rupawan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu." bisik pria itu.

Hinata merasa senang, bingung, sekaligus takut.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini aku. Hidan. Hanya saja bukan sebagai Hidan yang kau kenal."

Pria itu kemudian menceritakan kalau ia adalah seorang pangeran dari desa Ame yang dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir menjadi seekor serigala. Penyihir itu kemudian menyuruh anak buahnya, Zetsu—pria berwajah hitam dan putih itu—untuk membuang dan mengawasi Hidan ke hutan di dekat Konoha. Kutukan itu akan hilang jika ada seorang gadis yang dengan tulus menyatakan rasa sayangnya kepada Hidan lalu menciumnya.

Hinata kemudian mengajak Hidan kembali ke rumahnya. Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya bersama Hidan tentang semua yang sudah ia alami kepada ayahnya, termasuk tentang perbuatan Anko. Ayah Hinata pun menceraikan Anko.

Orochimaru yang mengetahui bahwa rencana Anko gagal total, kemudian menemui wanita itu di rumahnya, dan sejak itu Anko tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Pangeran Sasori merasa sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan lamarannya itu, namun kemudian memakluminya dan bahkan ikut datang saat pernikahan Hinata.

Ya, segera setelah hari Pangeran Hidan terbebas dari kutukannya, ia langsung melamar Hinata yang tentu saja diterima oleh gadis itu. Pangeran Hidan pun membawa Hinata dan ayahnya ke desa Ame. Mereka disambut dengan bahagia oleh warga dan keluarga besar disana. Pangeran Hidan yang telah lama hilang kini telah kembali, dan bahkan membawa seorang permaisuri.

Karena itulah, tentu saja, mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya.

**Owari**

**A/N:**

Yatta! Akhirnya cerita ini terselesaikan juga. Ide ini udah lama ada di kepalaku, udah pernah ku-post juga di notes Facebook. Tapi akhirnya kutuangkan disini, setelah nyulik tokoh2nya Om Masashi dan melakukan beberapa penambahan dan pengurangan. Semoga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan. ^_^

Oh ya, aku bikin desanya Hidan jadi Amegakure, bukan Yugakure. Soalnya aku sama sekali nggak punya bayangan Yugakure itu kayak apa, jadinya yah aku minjem kampungnya Bang Pein deh. :p

Sekali lagi, aku harap maklum kalo ada kesalahan disana-sini. Aku mohon bantuan readers semua dengan review-review cantiknya. Semoga readers semua berkenan. Oke? Oke? Ditunggu~

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


End file.
